MicroNations Fandom:Community Portal
This is the main discussion forum used for community-wide discussions about MicroWiki's operations, policies, design, and improvement. All members of the community are welcome to contribute to this page. Please sign and date your post by typing ~~~~ or clicking the signature icon in the edit toolbar. If you would like to start a new inquiry, please place it at the bottom of the page with a two-tier ( ) heading. In addition, past discussions from the Community Portal can be found at: *CP Archives lists all of the past discussions from the Community Portal page, including major discussions and chronological archives. Administrators and bureaucrats It appears that there have been some complications and potential conflicts regarding the user rights of administrators and bureaucrats on this wiki. I've talked with some Wikia staff, and it has been advised that a community discussion take place. Any active users of this wiki are invited to give their opinion regarding whether they support or oppose their current user rights. When the opinion of this community has been made clear, it can be reported to Wikia. Please, be respectful and polite when making any comments, and remember to sign your comments ~~~~. 'Aryavart ( )': bureaucrat, sysop * Oppose Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) * Support Austenasia (talk) 08:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) * Support Emiel Hardy * Support November Klause лістапад Клаўса (talk) 17:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) * Support Emperor Zachary A. Clark of Acessia '''12:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) * '''Support DarkArtsProdigy 18:00, July 15, 2012 * Support-SpanionteGov * Support -- Jpleventis * Support -- Orangebird1998 * Support -- SaluteChicken 'Austenasia ( )': bureaucrat, sysop *'Note:' This has been discussed here: User_blog:Aryavart/Removal_of_Administrative_and_Bureaucratic_rights_from_Austenasia *'SUPPORT' - We really need him. This wiki needs him... He have a very professional level editing skills. --Harshvardhan (User) (Wall) 17:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) *'SUPPORT' - the articles he deleted were bad (mostly), and couldn't be made better (in most cases). --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 18:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' Not very active, makes questionable administrative actions without providing sufficient reasons sometimes, and has directed negative comments at many users in an angry and frustrating demeanor. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment' That statement was made in the heat of the moment when I thought I was to be forced out for something I hadn't done. I have already apologised to Aryavart (who is one user, not many), I did so sincerely, and the apology was accepted. Austenasia (talk) 06:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *'SUPPORT - '''extreme awsomeness Pete 11:01, August 23, 2012 (UTC) 'Kyng Fyrst ( ): bureaucrat, sysop *'''Oppose -- November Klause *'Support' LurkSAR --LurkSAR 13:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Reason: Kept the Wiki up in it's worst times and made many constructive edits :). **'Oppose rollback' - admins have the power anyway. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 11:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) **'Note:' Removed rollback; it doesn't appear that the community ever approved my rollback privilege in the first place. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 20:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) *'Support - Emiel Hardy' *'Opposet- SpanionteGov' *'Oppose- DarkArtsProdigy' *'Support -- Jpleventis' **'Minor Oppose -- Pete 11:01, August 23, 2012 (UTC)' *'Support -- Orangebird1998' *'Support - '''SaluteChicken 13:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) *'Support''' - Austenasia (talk) 06:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) 'LurkSAR ( )': bureaucrat, sysop *'Support' Kyng Fyrst (talk) 00:40, May 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Support - Emiel Hardy' *'Support- SpanionteGov' *'Support- Emperor Huff of The Republic of Terra 05:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC)' *'Support -- Jpleventis' *'Support -- Orangebird1998' *'Support' - A very active user, ranked 1 on the wiki. Very friendly and has showed many constructive edits. --SaluteChicken 13:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 'RebelFighter1995 ( )': chatmoderator, rollback *Against, inactive recently. I'd support if he would be more active.--User:LurkSAR 15:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose - Emiel Hardy' *'Oppose '''He caused a dumb dispute in chat cuz I hated homos... He started it when I said nothing, he also called God of Abraham an a hole 3 + times!'-SpanionteGov''' *'Oppose -- Jpleventis' *'Support -' He is getting active now. If he continues to be so, I would support. --Harshvardhan (User) (Wall) 08:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - He is increasing in activity, if he maintains activity, he will make a very goood admin. --SaluteChicken 13:00, July 18, 2012 (UTC) *STRONGLY SUPPORT - He is a very Generous, and Friendly person. Orangebird1998 (talk) 02:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) 'SaluteChicken ( )': bureaucrat, sysop, chatmoderator *'Support' Kyng Fyrst (talk) 23:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) *'Support - Emiel Hardy' *'Support 'sysop, dissuport chatmoderator. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 15:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) **As Sysop, he had been friendly and helpful to users. And, I dissuport chatmoderator because admins do have powers of chatmoderators. *Support-SpanionteGov *'Strong Support -- Jpleventis' *'Support -- Orangebird1998' *'Oppose--November Klause' *'Support - '--Harshvardhan (User) (Wall) 18:32, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Resolved 'Monovia ( )': bureaucrat, sysop Community consensus was oppose. User rights removed August 22, 2012. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 22:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' bureaucratship at the moment. Hasn't edited in a while, and seems to have used overly strong emotions at times. Please note that I do like Mr. Fitzpatrick, and this is not an insult of any kind. :) Kyng Fyrst (talk) 03:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) **Update, weak oppose. Monovia seems to be active again. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 17:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) **Change to support. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 16:37, June 28, 2012 (UTC) **'Oppose' Hasn't learned to control emotions sometimes. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:32, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ***Update to strong oppose. Has tried to prevent users' criticism of him, protected the community portal, and removed this very discussion, seemingly to keep his position. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 18:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) **'Oppose - Emiel Hardy' **Oppose learn to control your emotions...-SpanionteGov (talk) 18:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC)SpanionteGov **'Oppose- DarkArtsProdigy' **''Strong Support -- Jpleventis'' **'Strongly Oppose -- 'He has Abused many of his powers on many occasions.Orangebird1998 **'Oppose' - same reason as kyng... these rights needs to control your emotions well. --Harshvardhan (User) (Wall) 02:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) **'Weak oppose' -- My apologies, but he has been shown to have abused his powers. Austenasia (talk) 05:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) **'Support -- SaluteChicken 23:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC)'